


Discipline in Dance

by MEGrymz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ballet AU, Gen, M/M, am i the only one that knows that trope of the strict dance instructor with the yardstick?, dance au, yes? damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGrymz/pseuds/MEGrymz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo starts to understand why Hux appreciates ballet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline in Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one that knows that trope of the strict dance instructor with a yardstick? Because I thought that was more popular. Damn.

Kylo watched with wide eyes from the other side of the glass.

Hux’s instructor was incredibly talented, a European man that lived and breathed dance, but he was also incredibly... old-school. If you could even call it that. Kylo watched his companion struggle to hold that uncomfortable position for yet another minute. He tried to remember what the position was called, but all he had heard was some bizarre French term-- he didn’t try to pronounce it when he had first heard it for fear of butchering the word in some shameless display of ignorance on the subject.

Hux strained, muscles taut with his leg in the air, balancing on his toes in those silly shoes. The soles were worn out, but the toes looked like they might just fall apart any second-- he had clearly broken them in, and Kylo couldn’t imagine how many pairs he must have gone through in his life. How long did it take to break them in? He shuddered.

Still, Hux stood tall and proud, red hair unkempt from all of his twirls, a few loose strands sticking to his forehead with sweat. His instructor watched, using that damn yardstick to poke and prod, forcing Hux’s leg to rise higher and back to arch further. One prod in particular must have struck a nerve, because Hux’s leg twitched. Immediately, the faltering movement was corrected with a swift and startlingly loud slap of the yardstick to his thigh. It left a bright red mark, but the man’s pupil refused to let it deter him, and immediately his form improved, his expression settled. The pain stung, but it was a reminder that a tranquil disposition and attention to detail brought the entire thing together. Hux lived for the order in the world around him, and dance was one of the outlets he found.

Technique, precision, discipline, and uncrushable willpower. All of those were things that Hux cherished, and all of those were things that he found in ballet.

Kylo reminded himself never to doubt the art again.


End file.
